Hero or Villain?
by Queen O' Randomness
Summary: Kristin is a student at the HIVE Acadamy. Her and her friend Jaya Jinx both are trying to find where they belong in the world. Hero's or villain. Eventual AqualadOC.


Some details about the main character in this fic:

**Some details about the main character in this fic:**

**Name: Kristin (**this is not her villain name)

**Hair: Jet Black**

**Eyes: Amber**

**Power: Fire**

**Status: At the HIVE academy**

**I think that's all you need to know, and now, on the fic!**

"_Get out!" The woman I had known as 'Mom' for the last eleven years of my life shrieked, throwing a frying pan at my head._

"_Mom…it's me…Kristin…your daughter."_

"_You are no daughter of mine!" Her eyes were blazing with hatred and fury. My temper had always been quick. Suddenly a fire deep within me lit. Real fire formed around my hands. I couldn't control it. It burst forth as I screamed. Fire surrounded the whole house, engulfing it in flames. I looked around timidly. The house and my mother were destroyed. Terrified, I ran._

"_Leave Devil Child! We don't need you here!" A woman spat at me. With tears in my eyes I started to run, wondering what place would take me-a monster._

Gasping, I sat up in my bed; the sheets were wrapped up in my sweat covered body. I took a couple of deep breaths while glancing at the clock. 5:58. the alarm would go off in two minutes. I turned the alarm off early and hopped out of bed, still shaking slightly. I dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a shirt, after brushing my teeth and hair; I met up with my friend Jaya outside of the temporary dorms. She walked up to me, her pink cat eyes shinning with excitement.

"Today's the day! Today's the day we start HIVE Academy!" She said beaming at me. I flashed a toothy grin at her and we started walking towards the auditorium for a briefing and welcome thing.

"Just thing, a couple years ago we were at Darkwood Prep, and now we are here! You put us down for roomies, right?" Jaya looked slightly offended.

"Of course I did. What happens if were in different houses?"

"Roomies anyway!" The HIVE divided itself into two different houses. The classes came together for certain classes but most were separate. We stopped in front of the auditorium doors. Walking in, Jaya and I found seats next to each other in back of a baldy kid who looked like he could still be in elementary school. An elderly-looking lady in a dark blue skirt and blouse came out onto the stage. Scanning the crown she started what must have been the annual welcome speech.

"Welcome, new students to the HIVE academy. We trust your will have a memorable time years." Some information about the faculty followed here, I kinda zoned out. Whereas Jaya and little baldy in front of us were listening intently. "When your name is called, please come and pick up your schedule and room assignments. We have a record of your powers from your applications and your previous schools." _And so begins the long list begins." _I thought dryly. I was beginning to fall asleep when 'Jaya Murphy' was called.

"Wish my luck! God knows I need it." She whispered as me past me. I half smiled at the last part. Jaya's powers were causing bad luck. She was constantly saying 'Just my luck' for anything unlucky that happened to her. Soon after 'Kristin Smith' was called forward. I calmly made my way towards the front. My insides felt jumbled up as anyone would feel on the first day of school, let alone high school. A white card was handed to me. At the top was 'House: Rouge Room: 13A'. When I got to my room, I saw that my roommate was already there. I walked inside to find-

"Kristin!" My roommate was Jaya. I beamed.

"What house are you in." I asked excitedly. I hoped that since we were roommates we would be in the same house and have classes together.

"Mallah." I frowned.

"Im in Rouge." 

"Just my luck not to be in that house." I laughed. Jaya was Madame Rouge's biggest fan.

"Why did the school name the school houses after two members of the Brotherhood of Evil?" I asked "Famous villains would have been more appropriate. Like Luthor House or something. Jaya gave me an exasperated look.

"Weren't you listening to Headmistress?" I looked at her blankly.

"Yes, but I zoned out in the middle. It's always the boringest and least important." Jaya sighed.

"The HIVE Academy was founded by Mallah and Madame Rouge."

"No wonder, who else wound come up with subjects like 'Theory of Mayhem." I said reading off my white cards. I grabbed Jaya arm. "Come on! Let's walk around the campus before we have to go to classes tomorrow." 

Jaya and I spent the rest of the day finding our classes so we wouldn't so up pathetically lost and be ridiculed on the first day of classes. We meet a couple of our future classmates (and some of our old ones for Darkwood). There was a quite boy with black hair and red eyes named Elliot (When you go to the HIVE red or pink hair of eyes insen't out of the ordinary!). A southwestern sound boy named Billy, Karen Breecher who had been with us at Darkwood. We didn't like her and she didn't like us. End of story. 

On out way back to the dorms we meet up with a quite girl named Angel, who was in the dorm next to ours and connected through a door in the closet. We talked to her for a little. 

"She was a nice girl, just a little quite." I commented to Jaya.

"Got to bed Kristin!" She said tiredly.

"G'night!"

**This is a short chapter, but it's like the introductory chapter. If you coldent tell, Jaya is Jinx. Let me know if you liked the story or have name suggestions for Kristin's name! Reviews make me happy! Little purple button!**


End file.
